Twilight Town High
by IceDominion
Summary: Lots of love pairings in here. There isn't really a plot, but each chapter is from a different character's point of view. Some scenes are rated M.


**I hope you guys enjoy this story…it's definitely starting off normal, I might add future plots and stuff like that. Also, look for references to Demyx Time, which belongs to Parle.**

"Demyx Nocturne to the principal's office," Marluxia's voice reverberated around the school though the intercom system. Demyx groaned as he closed his locker and headed down the hall.

"I didn't do anything, I swear," he said as he walked up to Marluxia.

"Don't tell me that, I'm just the assistant principal." He responded.

Demyx sighed and walked into Principal Xemnas' office. The office walls were black and white, it was kind of weird to Demyx, but he didn't say anything, considering the fact that his bedroom walls were painted blue with waves on them, at the age of 17.

"Demyx, I need you to do me, as you kids would say, a 'solid'." Xemnas said.

"Umm….ok? What is it?" Demyx asked.

"We have a transfer student coming today, I want you to invite him and his Aunt Elise to stay at your house. Ok?"

"Fine…"

"Good, you may go."

Demyx headed back to his locker to finish getting his bags, but before he could, the bell rang and he rushed to class without his folders.

"Your late."

"Sorry Professor Saix.." Demyx said as he sat at his desk.

"Where is your folder?"

"I didn't have time to get it. I was in the office with Xemnas."

Saix blushed a bit when Xemnas was mentioned, "Well…I'll let you off this time, go and get your things."

Demyx did as he was told, but quickly. When he came back, Saix was slamming a student's head into the chalkboard, "TWILIGHT IS NOT LITERATURE!" he yelled.

Demyx snickered a bit before rushing to his seat. Normally the seat to his right was empty, but now there was a blond guy sitting there. The seat behind him also was filled with someone new, a blond girl with antenna like hair. Demyx wondered which one of them was staying with him. They kept turning and smiling at each other so Demyx devised two theories: 1. They were brother and sister. or 2. They were dating.

"DEMYX!" Saix yelled.

"Wha-!?" Demyx jumped so badly that he fell out of his chair and hit his head on the other desk. The entire class started to laugh; the only one who didn't laugh was the blond guy, he held out his hand to help him up.

"Thanks…" he said. The rest of the class period, he sat in silence. When the bell rang, he started to pack up his things.

"Are you Demyx Nocturne?" The blond boy asked, he had a British accent.

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm Luxord, I'm the student who is supposed to stay with you."

"Ohh. Ok, well, follow me." Demyx said and started to walk towards the bus lot.

Demyx led Luxord to the bus that would take them home every day. They got on and found seats in the back, Demyx listened to his iPod while Luxord read a book. Luxord's phone began to ring. He smiled and answered it.

"Hey Larxene, where are you staying...Dang, sounds like a nice place, I'm staying at Demyx Nocturne's place…yeah the kid that fell over in class…Okay, well I'll see you later…love you to, bye." Luxord hung up and went back to reading his book.

"So that girl behind you in class her name's Larxene?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend, she came here with me, she said she wouldn't let me go without her."

"A little clingy dontcha think?" Demyx asked.

"A teeny bit, but she's pretty awesome, it's why I love her."

Demyx cringed a bit at the word 'love', he didn't like that word very much. He had had to many bad experiences with 'love'. He didn't believe in it anymore. A few minutes passed and the bus pulled to a stop. Demyx got up to get off and Luxord followed. Luxord saw Demyx's house and his jaw dropped. In front of him was the biggest mansion he had ever seen.

"This is your house?!" Luxord asked, surprised.

"Yeah..." Demyx answered, blushing slightly. They walked up to the door and a woman in a maid's outfit answered it.

"Welcome home Master Demyx." she said.

"Please don't call me Master Demyx, just Demyx ok?"

The woman nodded, she looked Luxord up and down, "Who is this fine young man?"

"Thats Luxord, him and his Aunt Elise are going to stay here for a while. By the way, where is your aunt? We need to have my dad go and get her."

"I already texted her the address, she should be here soon."

Demyx nodded and put his bookbag on the table, "Hey Sally, is my mom home from work yet?"

"No, she told me to tell you she'd be a little late."

Demyx nodded and headed upstairs. He turned a couple of corners while Luxord tried to keep up with him. Demyx opened a door and walked into his bedroom.

"This is my room," He said, "Yours it right across the hall, ok?"

Luxord nodded, "Thanks Demyx."

"No problem."

Luxord went to his new room and placed his bag on his new bed. His walls were purple, his favorite color. He started to think about Larxene.

_I have to tell her the truth soon,_ he thought,_ She'll kill me if I don't and she finds out on her own. Our relationship is already on edge without her knowing the truth._

"Hey Luxord, come with me," Demyx said from the doorway.

Luxord nodded and followed Demyx back around the corners and back downstairs. Demyx led him into the back yard and through the trees to a dense forest. Demyx followed a trail that you wouldn't notice unless you knew it was there. He arrived at the mouth of a cave and walked inside, Luxord nervously followed. They walked through it for a few minutes before coming out the other side. Demyx smiled a bit and continued on , deeper and deeper into the woods. Eventually they reached a small lake, Demyx walked around to the right side of the lake and to a tree, the tree had wooden rungs leading up it into the leaves. Demyx climbed up, so Luxord followed. Demyx had led him into a mansion of a tree house that was attached to more than one tree.

"You even have a mansion for a tree house?" Luxord asked

"Yeah, but there's something important I want to show you."


End file.
